The Straggler
by Raydiva
Summary: You know how it's always that one hunter that gets left behind? The one that is just two steps too slow and then the dungeon or raid door slams shut keeping him/her from entering the boss fight. Or just misses getting that one shot in for a world boss or that slow spawning quest mob? This is the story of one such hunter...
1. Chapter 1: The Straggler

**Chapter One: The Straggler**

 _You know how it's always that one hunter that gets left behind? The one that is just two steps too slow and because of the dungeon or raid door slams shut keeping him/her from entering the boss fight. Or just misses getting that one shot in for a world boss or that slow spawning quest mob? And let's just say it's best not to mention 'elevators' where they can hear. You would think with abilities like Aspect of the Cheetah they would be able to keep up…but noooo. This is the story of one such hunter._

 **(Broken Shore)**

Novazul cussed in Draenei as she watched the blasted Horde leave the Alliance to its fate. No matter what the Prophet or Naruu said about forgiveness and that the Light can be found in all, one must earn trust after it has been broken. The Horde has broken that trust time and again! Her childhood home, Wraithgate, Theramore….When is it time to stop giving 'second' chances?

"Everyone! Fall back!" the order came. The hunter turned to rush towards the airship only to see it already starting to take off, soldiers still hanging on to dear life from the rope ladders. As she raced towards the airship, she was then thrown back by the force of a giant fel-fire ball crashing between her and the airship. The roar of a Fel Reaver filled the air. Demons started to surround her, way too many for her to fight alone and her black warp stalker, Gezza, moved forward with a hiss to block them. The hunter knowing when discretion was the better part of valor took one hit and Feigned Death, giving her pet the silent signal to do the same. The demon's attention was pulled away by the now dead Fel Reaver crashing down. Out of the corner of her eye, the still 'dead' hunter watched as King Varian took a small moment to catch his breath and look around. Then with a roar, he split Shalamayne into its parent swords Shalla'to and Ellemayne.

With everyone's attention now on the king, Novazul stood up quietly and snuck quietly away to find some high ground. She reached her goal just as the now injured king was being held up by a pair of demon swords before Gul'dan.

She ordered Gezza to guard and as she lined up her shots she could hear barely make out what was being said below.

"You will be remembered as the king who sacrificed his life…for nothing, "Gul'dan sneered as he looked down at the injured prisoner.

Varian looked Gul'dan in the eye and growled, "For the Alliance!"

Just as the king said those words, a loud shot rang out. The bullet chipped one of the staked skulls on Gul'dan's back and knocked the staff out of his grasp. As the warlock fell back in surprise, the fell energy he was holding in his hand flew up and exploded above them. A second and third shot, unheard due to the exploding fel energy, slammed through the heads of the demons holding the king prisoner.

The swords holding the king up slid out as he fell forward. Varian didn't waste any time, with a snarl he got up and limped over to the closest of his own swords. Turning he moved to defend himself from demons behind him only to see them fall dead as shots rang out again. Varian looked up to see a lone dark haired Draenei with a large white and gold rifle give him a small salute before starting to fire again, killing any demon that got too close. The injured king actually smirked as he limped over to his other sword.

The Draenei considered her options as to what to do next…they were alive for now, but on an island fully in control of the Legion. It wasn't like she had a personal teleporter in her pack and even if she did, there was no way she was leaving the High King behind. Another shot took down another demon that got a little too close to the same king. A loud hiss was her warning as Gezza moved to attack the nearing pair of demons. The hunter turned and fired, knocking the demons back to give her the needed seconds to decide...jump it was. She ordered her partner to follow as she started to slide down the steep side of the hill. Once she reached the bottom, stumbling slightly, she raced over to join the king. Firing at any demon in her way as she ran, she caught up to the injured Varian as he struck down a demon of his own.

"Magesty!"Novazul called out as she sent what little healing ability that the Naaru gifted her. It wasn't much but it helped to seal up the wounds to the point that he was no longer bleeding to death and he was now able to breathe a little easier.

"Thank you, "the king replied as they continued to fight their way through the horde of demons, "any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Uh…I was kinda hoping you had a plan, "the Draenei replied as Gezza chomped down on the tail of demon, drawing its attention away from the pair. The hunter then sent a shot into the back of that same demon, "I just shoot stuff."

The king sighed as he considered the limited options. "We need to get to the shore, "he said loudly as he stabbed a demon and then slash into another, "There might still be boats left behind. If we're lucky they'll consider us not worth the trouble to follow us off shore."

Novazul nodded and added, "No way we are gonna make it fighting the whole way. I got gliders, if we get high enough…"

"The flyers…"

"If you look around there are none, "Novazul said indicating upward, "They all left chasing the airships."

Varian nodded and fought off demons as the hunter pulled out her map to figure out the best route. "There, "she pointed towards the south, "There's a cliff above the shore we landed…"

 **(A few days later)**

A storm raged outside of the small cave that Varian found himself in as he rested next to the fire. He has never felt so tired, not even his days in the arena left him so exhausted. Next him, a large black and yellow warp stalker kept watch. Its mistress had gone off to see if she could hunt up something for them to eat and get a better lay of the land. The stalker's head rose up and looked towards the cave entrance as it gave a welcoming hiss. A soaked Novazul came walking in with a pair of cleaned birds hung over her shoulder.

"Hope you like crane, "the hunter said as she tossed a fish to the warp stalker, "Gezza…catch."

The lizard happily worked on downing the fish as the hunter worked on placing the two birds on spits.

As he watched, Varian asks, "Any idea where we are?"

"Considering the skyline to the west of us I say the Suramar region, "the hunter replied as she worked on their dinner, "I had thought of asking the locals for help but then I saw two of them walking alongside a rather large demon."

"Damn, "Varian hissed, "This invasion just started and there are already collaborators."

"If remember the maps correctly, "the woman tried to offer some good news, "We should be able to use the boat to get part way to Val'sharah."

The king crossed his arms as he considered the hunter's suggestion. "That's a reasonable suggestion. The druids are the least likely to join the Legion and they have proven helpful in the past, "replied the king.

"If nothing else they should be willing to get word back to Stormwind…"

"Perhaps, "Varian said quietly with a very thoughtful look on his face, "We might …

Varian's response was interrupted by a bright flash of light from the cave's entrance and a loud boom. Both fighters grabbed their respective weapons as they got up. The hunter quietly walked forward and then noticed something different in the distance…something vaguely familiar…

"Please tell me that's what I think it is, "Varian muttered seeing the shape in the distance as the hunter raised her weapon and used the scope to get a better look.

"It's you think it's Dalaran, "the Draenei drawled, "Then it is what you think it is."

"Damn, "Varian growled, "If only I didn't lose my gnomish communicator. They're actually close enough for it to reach someone."

The hunter stowed away her gun on her back and started to play around with a ring on right hand. "How long do you think it'll take the Archmages to recover from moving the city?" she asked, "I might have the means to contact one of them but if he helped with the move…"

Varian turned towards the hunter and then noticed the ring she was playing with nervously. "I remember now, you're the Commander that ended up leading the Draenor expedition and the one that Khadgar made that ring for. That means you should be able to reach him through it, "Varian then sighed, "But if…no he definitely helped with the move. This does give us a new option. I say we get as secure as possible here and then try contacting Khadgar first thing in the morning."

"I just wish we didn't have bother with Khadgar, "the hunter mutters as she returns to the cooking food.

"Oh?"Varian asked as he used the cave wall to slide back down to the ground, "You seemed to have worked well together on Draenor."

"We were not on the best of terms when we last met, "Novazul replied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She then smirked as she continued, "Let's just say it ended up with me getting turned into a sheep and Gezza taking a bite out of back side of his robes."

Varian gave her a look to which she replied with a shrug, "What? Pandaren and Dwarven ale was involved."

 **(Dalaran, Khagdar's private quarters. The next day.)**

Insistent buzzing in his head is what woke Khadgar up. With a groan he sat up in bed and rubbed his head. Damn he was still tired from the teleportation of Dalaran to the Broken Isles. With a grimace he got out of bed and slowly made his way to a tray of food and pitcher of juice that waited for him. He took a few slow minutes to take a few bites of bread and cheese. Feeling a little better he poured himself some juice and started to concentrate on the buzzing. He nearly choked on his drink when it dawned on him. Novazul's ring! But she was dead! Left behind on…

Khadgar didn't bother changing out of his off-white sleep wear as he silently cast the spell that would allow communication.

"Nova? Is that you?"

A snort followed by her response. "What was your first clue, Archmage?"the hunter replied through the connection, "Are you alone?"

"Yes, "the mage replied as he sat down on a chair,"And just in case, I'm sitting down as well."

The voice he heard next was one he thought to never hear again. "Khadgar, "Varian's voice came through clearly, "We're in need of transportation."

"Where are you?" the Archmange replied firmly.

 **To be continued…Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Transportation

**Chapter 2: The Transportation**

 _Are you like me? You remember and almost miss the days when mages were nothing more than vending machines and/or taxis?_

 **(Suramar)**

A raven flew along the coast as the wind ruffled its feathers ever so slightly in the mid-day sunlight. It swooped down and landed on the edge of an apparently abandoned boat, its blue and gold lion sigil indicated it was once the property of the Alliance Navy. A hissing sound caused the bird to start and clumsily jump up in an attempt to escape the giant lizard attempted to pounce on it. The raven recovered as it hovered in the air and Khagdar's voice came from it, "Damn it, Gezza!"

"Gezza! Return, "Novazul called out as she stepped out of her hiding place behind some boulders and brush. She looked around some, before sliding her rifle back onto her back. As she did this the raven landed not far from her and transformed in to Khadgar, who then said with a smile and open arms, "You have no idea how good it is to see you, my friend."

"So we're…friends. That's nice to know, "Novazul said with an arched eyebrow. Ignoring the open arms, she then coolly turned and said, "Follow me."

The mage walked up alongside the Draenei and muttered, "Is the weather going to change soon? I could have sworn I felt a rather steep drop in temperature."

The hunter led Khadgar to a brush covered cave entrance and as she moved some of the branches out of the way said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Archmage."

"Ooookay, "the mage said as he rubbed his forehead both in an attempt to alleviate the persistent headache from moving Dalaran and the confusion as to why the woman was so upset.

"Khadgar!" Varian's voice happily rang out from the cave before the Draenei could answer, "Glad you could make it."

"And risk ignoring a royal invite?"Khadgar replied with a smile as he walked into the dim cavern, "Never! But tell me how by the Light did you survive? I was told you got blown up by Gul'dan."

"It's all thanks my friend here, "Varian said as he got up slowly. Novazul raced over to help the monarch stand, "If it wasn't for her…"

Khadgar chuckled and muttered, "Gets left behind and not only does she survives she also saves the High King. Why am I not surprised?"

"How are things…with the Alliance? What about my son?"

"Auduin has been crowded King of Stormwind, but it appears that it is Greymane that is leading the combined Gilnean and Stormwind military. I've heard that Tyrande and Stormrage are on their way to Val'Sharah. The Dwarven council and the Gnomes are still gearing up. Velen has been oddly silent and that concerns me, "the mage gave Varian a brief rundown, "Jaina…well let's say Jaina got a little upset and vanished when we decided to allow Horde once again in Dalaran…"

The hunter's eyes narrowed as Gezza hissed angrily. Novazul then asked, "How can you allow those…traitors…"

"Novazul, "Varian said in a calming voice that also somehow brooks no nonsense. He then turned to Khadgar to asked, "Are you certain they can be trusted? They did abandon us at Broken Shore."

Khagdar sighed and answered, "Only because they were being slaughtered by incoming demonic forces. Sylvanas had no choice. It was either fall back or the Horde would have died that day. As it was, the price they paid…Warchief Vol'jin died. It is the Banshee Queen that now leads the Horde."

"For the war, she is the best choice, "Varian conceded as he crossed his arms. He then growled, "But when the Legion is gone from this world, she is going to be trouble."

"From what I've seen, there is already trouble thanks to her sudden rise in power, "Khadgar sighed, "Greymane has made it no secret that he plans on hunting the Banshee down, in spite of it being a waste of resources at this critical time. Audiun has yet to learn your knack on keeping a firm grip Greymane's leash."

"You see, Your Majesty, "the hunter said also begging, "The Alliance needs its High King! You can put a stop to…"

"No, "Varian growled as he walked towards the cave's entrance, "Auduin is rightfully King and he will be a good one. I would better serve the Alliance by remaining the martyr."

"Your Majesty!"Khadgar exclaimed, "You don't plan on letting everyone believe that you are dead? What about Auduin?"

"Oh I'll let a few key people know I'm still alive, Auduin among them, "said Varian firmly, "But I do believe it's time that Lo'Gosh is allowed the chance to hunt. Even you must admit it was strange how Gul'dan was about to build up the Legion's forces so quickly. There is also the fact that it is often impossible to detect Legion spies until it is too late. Small independent groups can move faster and are less likely to be detected by the enemy before it is too late. I will lead one of these packs that will include members of my choosing. "

"Then I'm going with you, "Novazul stood up straight.

"No, "Varian said, "I need you on the ground level helping to lead our force. Khadgar will help…and yes you have to work with him. No doubt we will work together on occasion but you are a hero that is needed to be seen."

"I didn't sign on…"the Draenei started to argue but it was the mage that put a stop to it before it even started by saying, "How about I get all of us back to Dalaran for a hot bath, a warm meal and a comfortable bed. Then we can decide on what to do next. I'll disguise Varian with a glamour spell for now."

 **(After a port back to Dalaran)**

Khadgar, Novazul and a grizzled Arms Warrior in need of a shave walked away from the standard portal arrival point in Dalaran. Signs of the sudden teleportation of the city could still be seen as they walked down the street. There was even a Gnome stuck in one of the walls as his fellow mages tried to figure out the safest way to get him free. Just as the trio passed the archway that lead up to the Violet Hold a white snowbird flew down and hovered in front of Novazul with a note clutched in its talons. The hunter held out her hand and the bird dropped the note into it before flying off.

"Well word of your arrival didn't take long, "muttered the warrior with Varian's voice, "What does it say?"

"Someone wants to discuss rumors on some unique weapons, "the Draenei answered. She then sighed, "I guess I should go see what they have to say."

"Go on and I'll see about getting you two some rooms. Our friend here can see about writing that letter to let his son know he is still alive, "Khadgar suggested, "You'll find us at the Hero's Welcome.

The hunter looked towards Varian as if asking for permission. The former king nodded once and then watched as his savior walked off followed by her warp stalker. "Now that we are alone, "Varian said, "Mind telling me what the hell did you do to get a Draenei so pissed off at you?"

Khadgar shrugged and said, "I'm as clueless as you are. Last I remembered we were having a rather nice time at the celebration for defeating Archimonde. I thought we were getting along quite nicely."

"Then why did you turn her into a sheep?"

"What?! I would nev…, "Khadgar started to say but then shrugged, "Well I would, but only as a means of self defense or perhaps to help a friend break out of jail…"

As the mage and former king continued walking down the street towards the Alliance inn, the mage muttered, "It might be better if I get you a more permanent housing in Dalaran. You could use it for your base of operations. Are you certain you rather not have Novazul on your…"

"Novazul?" one of the passing Gnomes piped up, "The Commander is alive! That IS AWESOME! Wait until I tell the others…"

"Geargrinder please, "Khadgar sighed as he tried to calm down the hyper, even by the standards of his race, Gnome.

The Gnome laughed and said, "Did ol' Gezza get you in the rear again, Khaaaaagdy?"

"Khagdy?"Varian asked staunchly.

"That is what she called him when they were making kissy faces at the party, "the Gnome grinned.

"WHAT?! I…WE DID NO SUCH THING!"Khadgar exclaimed with a stunned look.

"Yes you did! I even got pictures, "Geargrinder pulled out his S.E.L.F.I.E. Camera and handed it over to the mage, who immediately started flipping through the saved images, "Then I dunno what you did or said but it seriously pissed her off! You don't ever, ever want to get the Commander angry. It's scary."

"No, no, no…"the mage muttered as he saw the images of himself cuddling and kissing the Commander.

"Looks like someone had some fun, "Varian grinned looking over the mage's shoulder.

You do…don't understand, "the Archmage stuttered as he firmly pocketed the camera, ignoring the Gnome's exclamation, "I remember joining the party, enjoying the music as well as the company and accepted that one drink that was literally forced in my hand…but then…" The mage nervously ran fingers through his own grey hair franticly trying to figure out and remember what happened between himself and the hunter.

"Geargrinder, "the warrior asked, "You worked with Novazul, did she normally drink?"

"Never on campaign, "the Gnome replied with a shrug, "but once it was over and she had orders to return home, she liked to party like a Dwarf. Serious when there was a job to do, but able to relax and have fun once the job was done. I want my camera back!"

"Sounds like someone set you two up, "Varian said, "They knew she would be drinking heavily at the party and the drink you were given must have be drugged or something…"

"But why would anyone do that?" Khadgar siged as he rubbed his forehead, "What would anyone get out it."

"Fifty Thousand Gold, "the Gnome said with nod, "That was what the betting pool was up to at the time."

"Betting pool?!" Khadgar demanded not noticing Varian amused grin, "On what?!"

"When you and the Commander would get together, "the Gnome answered with shrug, "You two had to seen going into a bedroom together and the right noises heard or similar proof. My money was it happening in the Garrison just before the final conflict."

"Is there something between you and the Commander?" Varian said as he humorously crossed his arms.

"There's nothing between us, we're just good friends that work well together, "the mage insisted and then added, "Well there was some purely innocent flirting, we watched a few shows, a shared meal or two…"

"Soooo, you were basically dating, "Varian commented.

"No! I assure you, it was just some time spent together as friends, "the mage insisted and then tiredly added, "Let's get you situated and then…I don't know. I'll buy you a new camera, Geargrinder." The Gnome stopped jumping angrily and crossed his arms with a huff and grumble.

 **To be continued…**

 **Note: Muses feed on reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bodyguard

**Chapter 3: The Bodyguard**

 _For you rogues out there: Do you wonder if King Greymane knows the type of people his daughter is spending her time with? Thoughts?_

 **(Hero's Welcome Inn)**

Novazul walked into the Alliance Only Inn and looked around. One of the waitresses walked up to her and said, "Welcome! Is there anything I do for you today?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mind. Tall human warrior, messy black hair, likes to growl a lot, "the hunter said with a smile.

"The one Khadgar brought over? He's upstairs in his room getting cleaned up, "the waitress said with a smile, "You must be Novazul, we have a room and bath waiting for you. If you would…"

"That's alright, Miss, "Khadgar interrupted as he walked down the stairs, "I can show her to her room as we talk."

"Of course, Archmage, "the waitress bowed and then walked off.

"Archmage,"the hunter greeted professionally, "I assume my associate is settled in for the night?"

The mage nodded and used his hand to indicate she should go up the stairs. They walked up silently and once they reached the door he handed over a key. "You'll also find some bread, cheese and some fruit in there in case you are hungry, "Khadgar said. As the hunter took the key and proceeded to open the door, the mage added, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you have got to believe me when I say I have no idea…"

Novazul sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Not now, Khadgar. I'm tired, dirty…"

"What happened at the party that got you so upset?" the mage pushed the issue, "What did I do? At least let me know what I did that caused so much damage our friendship."

The hunter took a deep breath and said tiredly, "Just go. I'm just not able to deal with this crap right now." She then turned to go into her room and firmly shut the door behind her. The clicking sound of the magic enforced locks gave proof that she definitely wanted to be left alone.

 **(Next Day)**

Khadgar arrived at the Hero's Welcome only to find that Novazul had already left leaving only a note slid under Varian's door saying she should be back in a day or two. Khadgar didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that she was already gone and thus postponing additional possible confrontation with the woman. Varian or rather Varick was upset, stating he was hoping that the hunter would be able to deliver the message to his son. Over breakfast the two men decided it might just be better for Varian to see his son in person and have even figured out a reason for taking 'Varick' along. Easy enough to arrange, all he had to do was to leave word with one of his fellow council members that he was going to discuss a few things with the young king and just take his new bodyguard along. Easy peasy.

Just as they were paying the tab, a Gilnean soldier entered the room and then made his way over to the Archmage. "Archmage Khadgar, "the Worgen rumbled, "King Greymane wishes to speak with you."

Khadgar took one last sip of coffee as he stood and then said with a smirk, "Well let's go see what request I'll be refusing today."

The Worgen growled deep in his throat and took a just short of threatening step towards the mage. This as if out of thin air, he found a large human standing between him and the mage. The warrior in dark blue armor did nothing but stare at the Gilnean, but the Worgen had to fight himself from baring his neck to the man. Something screamed in the soldier a demanded that he submit to this man.

"Come now. There's no need for this. I'm certain our friend was just showing loyalty to his king, "Khadgar said after placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder. He then looked at the Worgen to say, "Tell Greymane I'll be there momentarily. "

The Gilnean saluted and then walked out, still trying to shake off whatever that warrior did to him.

"I thought you wanted to keep your survival a secret, "Khadgar muttered quietly to the former King of Stormwind, "Just remember the whole Alpha Wolf act is a bit of a giveaway."

Varian just shrugged and said, "It's not an act."

 **(A few minutes later)**

King Greymane crossed his arms as he emotionlessly watched the Archmage walk up the stairs towards him. The warrior that his soldier described to him stayed at the foot of the stairs and Greymane could see how the human subtly scanned the room as he leaned against the wall with crossed arms. Greymane's eyes narrowed. This warrior was an unknown and before Khadgar could even provide a greeting, Greymane demanded, "Who's your shadow?"

"Varick?"Khagdar said with a nonchalant shrug, "My new bodyguard. He came highly recommended. If nothing else, he's scary enough to keep the fans away. "

"Was it the spacegoat you were seen with yesterday that recommended him?"Greymane asked getting to the point of the meeting. Finding out who was so important that Khadgar would personally would bring them to Dalaran.

Khadgar frowned at the derogatory term but decided to remain civil. "He and Novazul are survivors that were left behind at Broken Shore, "the mage answered, "In case you're wondering, she's the Commander that was a key leader in the Draenor expedition. We work rather well together and I hope to do so again."

"Ah, the Draenei ranger that I heard so much, "Greymane said with a little more respect, "Good to hear that Sylvanas' betrayal didn't kill all our decent champions. Why didn't you report her return?"

"Huh…to who?" Khadgar asked with a smile and a shrug, "I'm the head of the Kirin Tor Council and she is currently working for me. She may be popular but it's not like she brought King Varian back with her so I saw no reason to make a big announcement about it."

Greymane silently gritted his teeth in frustration. Ever since Varian's death the Alliance has literally fallen apart. Each faction had its own idea on what needed to be done and none seem to consider keeping the others informed. The Night Elves were busy with their Nightmare nonsense, the Kirin Tor with their scheming and even his own blasted daughter seems to have disappeared after saying she has things to do. All the while the Horde was out there doing who knows what while the world burns in Fel fire.

"I would appreciate in the future that you share the arrival of such persons of note with the leaders of the Alliance, "Greymane stonily growled, "And I will endeavor to do the same for the Kirin Tor. We cannot allow ourselves to be limited by imagined boundaries."

Khagdar nodded once and said, "Agreed, but I do hope you consider not limiting yourself by the imagined boundaries between the Alliance and the Horde. Good day, your lordship."

 **(About an hour later)**

King Anduin of Stormwind fought off the sigh that threatened to escape his lips as the latest mourner droned on about the virtues of the late king. He was relieved to see Khadgar walk into the room, with some warrior guarding his back.

"Excuse us, Earl Whitehop," the young king said as he stood up, "But no doubt Archmage Khadgar brings important information in regards to the Legion."

"Why yes, Your Majesty, "Khadgar tried, he really did, to keep a somber face as he slightly bowed before the young man, "It is of the greatest importance and cannot wait. "

"Ladies and Gentlemen, "said King Anduin, "I thank you for all the support provided in this difficult time. However, the fight against the Legion must come first. If you will excuse me?"

The young man didn't even bother to wait for the group to respond, but quickly made his way to the mage and led him into the now empty war room. Well almost empty.

"Your Majesty, what I have to say is highly sensitive and nothing against your men, "Khadgar looked around seeing mostly Worgen guarding the room, "but it is best that no one else hears of this. My friend here is witness to what I have to say but I beg of you please have everyone else leave the room."

Anduin shrugged and ordered the guards to leave. More than a few were rather reluctant to do so; whether it was out of concern for the King or something else Khadgar couldn't tell. Once the door was closed with a solid thud, Khadgar led the young king to a chair and said, "For what I have to say, it's best that you are sitting down."

"Khadgar, you are starting to worry me, "Anduin said with a sad smile as he sat down on the chair farthest from the door, "Alright, I'm sitting. Now tell me what is so important."

"As you know, more than a few people were left behind on Broken Shore when the retreat was ordered, "Khadgar started as he cast a spell to ensure what was said in the room could not be heard outside of it, "Two survivors have made their way back to us. One is our old friend Novazul and this gentleman." The mage turned to indicate the warrior that was with him. The warrior stepped forward and growled, "Get on with it, Khadgar."

When the warrior spoke Anduin's eyes widened, there was no mistaking that voice. "By the Light! Father?!"

"Anduin, "Varian opened his arms as Khadgar dismissed the glamour to reveal the former king's true scarred appearance. The young man ran over into his father's arms with a cry and took hold of the older man as if afraid he would disappear.

 **To be continued…**

AN: Sorry about the crappy chapter. I just couldn't get this one to flow right. Next chapter will be better.


	4. Chapter 4: The Memory

**Chapter 4: The Memory**

 _I don't claim to be having any knowledge in security or tactics, but why the hell would you leave the most valuable item/person unguarded during an invasion? Couldn't you have moved it/him/her to a more secure location at least?_

 **(Azsuma)**

A Draenei hunter wearing dark green and carrying an Elven bow quietly made her way past a demonic patrol. Slowly making her way up the incline she came to a low cliff that gave her just enough cover not to be seen easily. In her ear a gnomish communicator buzzed and Varian's, AKA Varick's, voice came through, "Are you in position?"

The marksman tapped on the reply button twice to indicate she was in place without have to speak. Last thing she wanted was the group of imps to hear her before she got her shot off. She quietly counted down from thirty in her head and when she reached one the Legion tower in the distance exploded as did two smaller structures next to it. Demons and Eredar swarmed like ants from a destroyed anthill, but she was looking for a specific one. The local second in command of the Legion forces in the area. There! The Dreadlord flew down and started yelling out orders. Novazul took aim and then fired. She didn't even wait to see if the shot hit before she pulled out and used the stone that Khadgar had given her to teleport her back to Dalaran. As the spell started to activate, she activated her communicator and replied, "The package has been delivered." Demons swarmed her location just as she vanished.

She reappeared in a small room in the Hero's Welcome to see one of the inn's staff already waiting for her with her normal armor cleaned and ready as well as a warm meal on the small table next to the bed. "I hope your hunt went well," said the Human woman as she handed over the armor, "Archmage Khadgar left word that he wishes to speak with you at the Citadel."

"Thanks, "the Draenei nodded and added, "I'll just go to my room to clean up some before going to see him. "

For some reason, the hostess giggled as the hunter made her way upstairs.

 **(Violet Citadel)**

"Ah, Nova, thank you for coming. I have a matter of some urgency that requires your…unique talents, "the Archmage greeted the hunter with smile as he walked over to her. Turning to lead her towards the other council members, "The Order of the Silver Hand have reported that an extraordinary luminescent object has emerged from the Felstorm and is currently falling towards the coast of Suramar. What I find most curious about this occurrence is that the object was reported as having 'cut a swath' through the Felstorm itself. "

Novazul nodded her head in agreement, it was curious and anything that can harm the Fel would be of vital importance. "What would you have me do?" she asked.

"Will you investigate?"Khadgar asked, "If you would, I will make the arrangements to have a gryphon to take you."

After reading the report in full and then grabbing a few elixirs of water breathing, Novazul made her way to Krasus Landing to where her ride waited. As she neared the Suramar, Khadgar contacted her through the ring that she had put on just for this mission. "Keep your wits about you, Nova. If we noticed the object shooting out from the Felstorm, so too did the Legion."

"Tell me something I didn't already know, "the hunter grumbled under her breath.

As they passed a rather large city, Khadgar added, "Look there, to the north! Gaze upon the Nighthold of Suramar! What secrets are kept inside?"

"Mind on the mission, Archmage, "the hunter muttered but this time with a small smile . A little later the gryphon landed on a sandbar and Nova sighed as she dismounted.

"Somewhere in those murky waters is our mysterious object, "Khagdar said and she swore she could hear him smile when he said, "Time to get your feet wet."

Novazul chugged one of her elixirs before wading into the water. After a good while of searching and fighting off the local wildlife she came across what appeared to be a fresh crater. Thanks to the elixir's properties she was able to say, "Archmage, I believe I found the crash site but the object isn't here."

"Those beasts, "Khadgar sighed referring to the local gilgoblins, "must have dragged it into a cave. Please continue the search."

Nova nodded as she looked around and then headed to the closest underwater cave. Once she entered and got out of the water she found the object but noticed one rather big problem. "Why can't it ever be easy, "the hunter sighed as she reported to Khadgar, "I believe I found the object but a giant has it."

"And there is only one way to separate a giant from its treasure, "the Archmage grimly said, "You know what to do."

The hunter nodded as she mentally kicked herself for retiring ol' Gezza. She hated fighting alone but she knew her mission. She silently made her way behind one of the larger stalagmites, then took aim and fired.

After a good few minutes of dodging a club and getting soaked by water attacks, Novazul fired one last arrow into the giant's open mouth finally killing it. She then took hold of the strange object, her fingers tingling as if she could feel the essence of the Naaru from it. She gasped silently but then shook her head. "Target has been acquired, "Novazul reported through the ring.

"Excellent!"Khadgar exclaimed and then said, "Hurry back to Dalaran and meet me in the Chamber of the Guardians. Safe return, my friend."

Nova's lips narrows at the 'my friend' but she took a calming breath before chugging her last elixir of water breathing. It was going to be a pain lugging this thing back to the gryphon.

 **(Chamber of the Guardians)**

Of course he would be in the library, Novazul thought as she carried the object through the halls searching for the mage. She shook her head with some humor seeing the Atiesh being used for something as mundane as a reading lamp. Khadgar was apparently so engrossed in one of the books that he didn't even notice her arrival. The Draenei took a few moments to silently observe the cause of her recent frustration. She knew she wasn't being fair to the Archmage by being so cold to him since he obviously didn't even remember what happened that last night on Draenor, but it still hurt. After all they've been through how could he say those things.

She smiled slightly at the memory of their first meeting, in Outland. Where he gently pulled her away from A'dal, explaining that the Naaru was rather busy with safeguarding the city from the demonic forces that have already ravaged her one time homeland. Back then he looked rather scruffy and aged. His long white hair and beard as well as he well-worn robes that along with the curse she later found out made him appear much older than he actually was. But still he proved to be a good friend in those dark times. The first Human she felt she could actually trust. Her travels on Azeroth have proven that Humans were a rather mixed bag and often being mistaken for a blue demon in those early days did not make things any easier on the hunter. But Khadgar…the obvious trust the Naaru had in him made him safe. By the time Kil'Jaeden was defeated, they would often be found at the World's End Tavern taking in a show together or the mage explaining some Azerothian customs to the Draenei over drinks. Shaking her head to escape the memories she gently cleared her throat to get the mage's attention.

Obviously slightly startled, Khadgar turned abruptly. The mage then chuckled at himself and said, "Welcome back. Let's see what you have there. Hmmm…."

Novazul placed the rather large object on the soft rug in front of the mage. Khadgar frowned and slowly reached down but just before he touched it, a bright light radiated out from object as it floated upwards. Once it was in the air and vertical, an image of a human paladin emerged from it.

"Azeroth, "the image said, "I pray that this message…"

 **(If you played Legion, you know what happens here. If not…why?)**

Novazul didn't know whether to snarl or cry. How by the Light could he have left O'ro unguarded during a Legion invasion? But to see and actually be part of his long lost son's death… The hunter sighed as she took the portal back to Dalaran to make her report. Khadgar tried to comfort her but she would have none of it as she abruptly turned to leave.

Unseen by her, Khadgar looked towards Kalec as if asking him to follow. The human shaped dragon nodded, curious with what was going on between the Human mage and Draenei hunter. The former Aspect hurried over to catch up and said, "Huntmaster…"

Novazul stopped and sighed before turning. Crossing her arms she allowed Kalec to catch up before saying, "You can tell Archmage Khadgar I'll be fine. I'm just heading to the inn to get cleaned up and catch some much needed sleep."

Kalec gently prompted her to continue moving as he walked along side her. "You don't need to hide your pain, "the dragon said softly, "Seeing your home destroyed…"

"The Exodar was never my home, "the Draenei growled. She then calmed down and more gently said, "It was a means to escape and nothing more. I lost my home years ago and have come to terms with it. I'm just…frustrated with what has been happening. My people blindly follow a religious leader that preaches peace when we are in a time of war. The Alliance has lost its High King and General for what? Human and Worgen forces is currently being lead by a man that is more concerned with his revenge against Sylvanas than fighting the Legion. The current Human King is unable to garner the support he needs due to his age. Don't even get me started on the Night Elves and the suppose help that the Horde is suppose to give. If it wasn't for the Kirin Tor, Dwarves and Gnomes I firmly believe we would have already lost this war."

They reached the open doors of the Hero's Welcome and before entering, she turned to Kalec and said, "I apologize for ranting, I know it's not your fault and you already have…"

"Don't think about it, "Kalec said with a concerned look, "It sounds like needed someone to talk to. I'm surprised, Khadgar the one you normally discuss these things with?"

"Don't, "the hunter sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Let's just say, Khadgar isn't the sounding board he use to be and leave it at that. Thank you for listening and good evening."

As the hunter turned to enter the inn, Kalec considered what was said or rather not said. He then decided on his next course of action. He started to walk off back to the Citadel to confront his friend, Khadgar.

 **(Khadgar's Private Chambers)**

A small chime pulled Khadgar out of his report reading. He took a sip of his tea as he cast the spell to determine who the person was and to allow them in.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Kalecgos, "the mage said standing up to greet the former Aspect, "What brings you…ok I don't think I like that look."

The frowning half-elf form walked over to the Human and asked bluntly, "What happened between you and the Huntmaster? After she saved me from Sathrovarr, you two were as close as two peas in a pod. And then right after being key in the defeat of Deathwing, we got together to reminisce. She couldn't stop talking about you. Now it appears she barely tolerates you."

"Please, "Khadgar sighed tiredly as he sat down, "It doesn't…"

"It concerns me about as much as my relationship with Jaina concerns you, "Kalec said as he crossed his arms, reminding the mage the number of times he pushed the dragon to talk about how he was feeling with Jaina's disappearance. He knew it wasn't really the same, but he owed the little Draenei.

Khadgar surrendered and sighed. "To be honest I don't really know, "he said, "We were the closest of friends up until that last night on Draenor. We were both rather deep in our cups you might say and from what I've been told things got rather…heated between the two of us."

"Heated?"

Khadgar opened a desk drawer and pulled out a camera. He then blushed slightly as he handed it over. A blue eyebrow rose as Kalecgos flipped through the images and said, "It's obvious that you didn't attempt to force yourself on her since she seems to be the one towering over you."

"I just wish I could remember what happened, "Khadgar sighed, "If I knew what happened after those images were taken…"

"That's easy enough, "the dragon said to Khadgar's surprise, "If you had Atiesh with you. Due to its unique nature and that it is now attuned to you; we should be able to use it to show what happened."

Khadgar literally face palmed and muttered, "Why didn't I think of that?"

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Stalker

**Chapter 5: The Stalker**

 _Anyone else a little concerned about the concept of priests having the ability to control minds?_

 **(Hero's Welcome)**

Novazul was finishing up her breakfast with her travel bags on the seat next to her when male Draenei walked in. Nova's eyes narrowed as she paid for her meal and stood up. As she took hold of her bags, the newcomer walked directly to her.

In Draenei he said, "Ah, Novazul , I was hoping to catch you before you left."

With a sigh the hunter sat back down and indicated he could join her as she responded in Draenei as well, "What do you want Orkaan?"

"I heard you helped our people on the Exodar, "said the Draeni male as he moved the chair a little closer to the female and sat down, "I happy to hear that you have decided to return…"

"Ah no, "Nova said as she crossed her arms, "The only reason why I went to the Exodar was as a favor to the Kirin Tor council. Since the Legion is everyone's enemy and I hate to see anyone hurt by them, I did the decent thing and helped where I could. It would have made no difference if the mission had sent me to Ironforge or Stormwind and they were under attack."

The Draenei shook his head as if disappointed and place a hand on Novazul's shoulder, "Why must you turn your back on us, sister. Surely you are more than old enough to start worrying about finding a proper mate and having children."

Just then a growly hiss from under the table interrupted Orkaan. The male Draenei slowly removed his hand from Novazul's should and slowly got up and away from the table. From under the table a large black warp stalker glared at him with glowing yellow eyes as he stalked towards the male Draenei . Novazul stood up and placed her hands on the table and nearly growled herself, "One of the reasons why I left the Exodar was people like you. Insisting we must start having children to build up our numbers, immediately. And what do you consider a proper mate or do I really need to guess? Know this, I will never become your mate. Go seek your partner among those who remain behind on the Exodar, I have my own calling."

"You think that Human of yours will want to become your mate? Ha!"Orkaan sneered, "He couldn't even stand you when he was drunk."

The warp stalker silently watched his mistress as she walked past him and towards the male. With narrowed eyes, she looked directly into Orkaan's eyes and said, "You are so lucky we are in Dalaran…you know what I don't care," She then cruelly sent her knee up right into his gut and as he bent over in pain, took hold of his head and slammed it down onto the knee that she raised once more.

A pair of Worgen guards suddenly appeared and took hold of the hunter's arms and pulled her away from Orkaan.

"Calm down there, Missy, "The older looking Worgen said, "I don't know what he said and you may think deserved it, but we can't have you going around doing stuff like that."

"Come on, "the other guard growled has he not so gently tugged her arm, "Off to the holding cells with you."

Just then Gezza hissed angrily and started to move threateningly towards the guards. "Call off the lizard, "the younger Worgen growled, "Or we'll put it down."

"Gezza. Calm, "the Draene ordered and as the warp stalker calmed down she told the guards, "I'll go quietly but on the way, could we drop Gezza off at the stables?"

The older Worgen nodded once as he replied, "That's a reasonable request."

 **(Khadgar's Private Chambers)**

"If I ever see that…"Khadgar fumed as slammed his hands onto the desk. He couldn't believe it. Somehow he was mind controlled into telling Novazul she was better off finding 'one of her own kind.' It should have been impossible.

"Somehow that Draenei priest must have placed something in your drink to make it easier to mind control you, "the dragon added as he cleaned away the items used in the reading spell, "Even then he had to wait until you were completely intoxicated and distracted before doing so."

"How could a priest abuse the powers of the Light so? Don't bother answering, he wouldn't be the first to believe what he was doing was right, "the Archmage sighed, "We only have to do is look to the Scarlet Crusade for an example."

Kalecgos nodded once as he placed the last item away and then said, "I know it's not my place but what do you plan to do now?"

"If it wasn't for recent events, I would confront Velen, "the mage said, "But I'll most likely just send a message, warning him since such actions could lead to corruption we can't afford."

"What of Novazul?" the dragon asked as he sat down on a chair. He placed his elbows on his knees and hands held together, "Do you care for her?"

"Of course,"Khadgar said as if surprised by the question, "I consider her one of my closest friends."

The dragon sighed, "That is not what I…"

A chime interrupted their talk. Khadgar once again cast the small spell to determine who was trying to enter and was rather surprised to see one of the Dalaran guard requesting entrance.

 **(Violet Hold)**

A good looking man, wearing Glineas colors but in human form was flirting with the Elven Dalaran guard front desk clerk as none other than Archmage Khadgar and his bodyguard walked in. The Gnome guard that led them in hopped up onto the stool placed there for the shorter races and handed over some paperwork to the receptionist and whispered to her, "Good luck with this one."

The High Elf started looking over the paperwork and took a sharp breath looking up towards the two men. "Archmage Khadgar, "she said formally, "I understand you are here to see one of the prisoners."

Khadgar stepped forward and said, "Actually we are here to see to her release. For some reason, the Glineas and Dalaran guard deem it necessary to arrest one of my champions."

To her credit the High Elf didn't even blink as she looked over the paperwork once more and then looked through some files. "I see, "she said, "You are requesting the release of one female Draenei hunter named Novazul. You are aware that she has been charged with Assault and Battery? Archorite Orkaan has formally pressed charges and demands that she be deported to the Exodar."

"Really, "the Archmage said, "And where may I find this Draenei priest?"

"Right behind you Human mage, "Orkaan walked into the room from a side door with another guard by his side.

The room went cold as Khadgar recognized the Draenei as the one that pushed the drink into his hands at that party on Draenor. Khadgar's eyes flashed with arcane energy as he forcibly held himself back. It wouldn't do anyone any good to deal with the priest now.

The Draenei took a small step back seeing the obvious anger in the Archmage's face but then he caught himself and smiled. "Come my friend, what's wrong? All I did was see to it that a violent criminal was properly arrested. No?"

"No, "Khadgar replied and then turned towards the clerk, "You wouldn't happen to know what could be done about a priest that inappropriately mind-controlled someone?"

Orkaan's face paled and the clerk answered, "That would depend. We have no jurisdiction outside of Dalaran but if it is done within the city charges can be filed and if convicted the priest can expect jail time or having his powers removed by the priesthood. If this occurred outside of Dalaran, I would recommend contacting the priest's superiors."

"Since the occurrence took place during the Draenor Expedition, one of the Alliance high ranking officers should be notified as well. I recommend contacting Greymane or perhaps King Anduin, "Varick spoke up and then turned to Khadgar, "You, Maraad and later, Novazul were the ranking officers during the expedition. Only one higher was the High King. All of which are either no longer available or are directly affected by the event."

"I'll not be threatened by the likes…"Orkaan started to say.

"Who said we were talking about you? And that was not a threat, "Varick turned his angry gaze toward the Draenei and moved to stand between him and Khadgar. Taking hold of one of his swords the warrior growled with narrowed eyes, "This is."

"Stand down, "the Guard clerk ordered and then looked firmly at the Archorite, "Considering the prisoner's military record and her would be defenders, you might want to consider dropping the charges."

 **(A little later)**

A little later a Novazul was lead out into the lobby and she was told to sign out as she collected her things, including the Thas'dorah. As she did so, the Archmage and his bodyguard stood up from their seats. Seeing them the hunter shook her head and said, "You needed bothered. It's not the first time I've been thrown in jail."

"Why didn't you tell m…us you were being harassed?"Khadgar said softly as he held the door open for her.

"I haven't seen Orkaan since I left the Exadar years ago, "said the hunter with a shrug, "Then he shows up in Stormshield trying to convince me to accept his courtship. He was a little pushy but nothing I couldn't handle. To be honest I'm not really certain why I attacked him like I did."

"Harmless enough to find a way to mind-control an Archmage, "growled Varick, aka Varian, "And nearly get you sent back to the Exodar."

"What?! Wait, "the Draenei calmed down and said, "Let's go pick up Gezza and then find some place more private to talk."

 **(Khadgar's Private Chambers)**

A stream of choice words in Draenei, Common and even a few from the Dwarven tongue could be heard echoing in Khadgar's chambers. Varian just ignored it as he took a drink from the mug that Khadgar provided him. The Archmage looked on with some humor and when the hunter finally stopped to take a breath, he crossed his arms and said, "That was rather…educational. Are you done?"

"Not yet, but I will be once I find Orkaan. I'll rip his tail out and shove it…"

"No you will not, "Varian said firmly as he stood up, placing the mug on Khadgar's desk, "I know it seems that he deserves it and maybe he does, but it is already on record that you attacked him. One time can be overlooked but multiple attacks…let me talk to my son. Khadgar, can you…no better yet have someone else make a copy of what Atiesh has shown us."

"Agreed, "the mage sighed and then added, "If that's acceptable to you, Nova."

"Do whatever you think is best, "the hunter said as she knelt down to hug Gezza, "Just know this, if he ever tries something like this again…"

"Speaking of Orkaan trying something, "Varian added, "Varick might need to stick around and actually do his job instead of running 'errands'. At least until this mess is cleared up. Nova, you might want to consider finding ways to prevent being mind controlled. He's already used that trick once and it wouldn't surprise me if he tries it again."

"It least I know I can trust you not to try to kill me, "said Khadgar with a smirk, "Unlike my last bodyguard. What about you, Nova?"

"I need to report back to Trueshot Lodge, "replied the hunter, "I'm already over do and if I don't show soon they'll send out a search party. Between the watchers, pets and traps I don't see Orkaan getting anywhere near the lodge especially after I let my second in command know what happened. From there I go onto my next mission."

"Can you send word instead? "Khadgar asked, trying to hide his nervousness, "I was wondering if we can spend a little time…catching up you might say."

Nova covered her face with the palm of her hand as she said, "Khadgar…I'm so sorry. It just dawned on me that…I've been a real bitch lately, haven't I?"

"All things considered…"the mage started to say but then seemed to change his mind, "If you want to make it up to me, let's see if we can capture at least a little of what we had before this whole mess started. Coffee at the Legerdemain?"

 **To be continued…**

Guest Character Bio:

Archorite Orkaan is a talented Draenei priest that happens to be a little closed minded. He feels that the Draenei are a 'chosen' people due to the race's close connection to the Naruu and then in turn feels that Draenei priests and paladins are even more 'chosen' than other Draenei. After all were they not blessed to wield the Light beyond the small blessing that the Naruu gifted to all Draenei? He is also part of the camp that believes the Draenei need to concentrate on bringing up their numbers. So many of them died escaping the Orcs and now so many more are expected to die fighting the Legion. He believes that the best and brightest Draenei have a duty to not only to the race but to the Light to add to the population. So all Draenei, especially priests and/or paladins, should find a nice mate and have children. Now even though she isn't a priest or paladin, Orkaan has his sights and heart on having Novazul as his mate and feels she should be honored that he has chosen her to be the mother of his future children.


	6. Chapter 6: The Missing

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I got drawn into the world of Seduce Me again and been writing ruff drafts for that fandom. Oh well…Better late than never?

 **Chapter 6: The Missing**

 _Let us have a moment of silence for the Dreamweaver. May Ysera find the peace she so rightly deserves._

 **(Late Night)**

Khadgar walked into Hero's Welcome with a rather concerned look on his face. He looked around the inn hoping to see a familiar Draenei hunter having a meal or a drink. The mage had grown rather concerned when she had dropped off the Tears of Elune and her report without a word with one of his assistants. He had read over the report and it was like a stab in the heart. Ysera dead? Centurias corrupted by the Nightmare. What the Void was going on in Val'Sharah? What did he send Nova into?

"Archmage?, "the hostess asked with a concerned tone in her voice, "If you're looking for the Huntmaster, she's in the Beer Garden."

"How is she?"Khadgar asked solemnly.

"I don't rightly know, "the hostess replied worriedly, "She just came in, still covered in dried blood and muck, demanded Dwarven ale as she made her way out back."

"I'll go check on her, "Khadgar replied softly, "If you could see about a bath and some clean clothes…"

"Of course, "the woman quickly agreed and as she turned added, "If I may, she may want to be alone but she needs someone…"

Khadgar nodded as he headed towards the beer garden in the back. There was the woman he was looking for, all alone in the dim light. The mage frowned when he noticed that Gezza was not with her and hoped that the warp stalker was alright.

"Go avay, "Novazul slurred, "Don't vanna…"

"Nova, "Khadgar said softly as he sat down next to the woman. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder he added, "Why don't we take the drinks up to your room? They're setting up a nice hot bath for you as we speak."

"I don't deserve it, "Novazul whined just before raising the mug and downing what was left in it. She reached over to pour another drink from the small cask but Khadgar quickly took hold of the mug and stood up. Novazul growled, "Khadgar" as she easily grabbed the mug back and poured herself another drink.

"Looks like I might need to take some drastic measures, "Khadgar muttered to himself and he cast a familiar spell with a new twist.

 **(Inside Welcome Hero's bar near front entrance)**

"Why do you have a cat?"Varick asked as he watched Khadgar walk into the room with a hissing handful and a half of fur and claw wrapped in what appeared to be in the mages cloak. Then it clicked. The warrior stood up and asked, "Please tell me that's not…why?"

"She's drunk and wasn't coming peacefully, "Khadgar replied not one bit guilty, "This was the easiest way I had to get her someplace to sober up. Although I do admit…maybe a cat wasn't the best choice, even if she is easier to carry than a sheep in this form."

"You know she's not going to be very happy about this, "Varick smirked which grew into a grin when the said cat yowled/hissed as if in agreement.

"Well better that than she accidently falling off the edge of the city in a drunken stupor, "Khadgar replied tiredly and handed over the growling purrito, "Please keep an eye on her while I check to see what is holding up that bath. She should be sober by the time the spell wears off and a hot bath waiting for her upstairs will do her wonders."

"And you don't want to be in the same room when she turns back to normal, "Varick said factually, "Go. Get done what you need to do and I'll brave the ferocious kitty on your behalf." Said kitty then bit into the warrior's finger.

 **(A few weeks later)**

A worn out Varick walked into the Violet Citadel to report to the council what his team found along the shores of Suramar on his latest reconnaissance. The warrior was still kicking himself for not taking Novazul's offer of assistance but she had just returned from getting the Hammer of Khaz'goroth. Whose acquisition started when she left to speak with the High Mountain tribes just a day after returning from Val'Sharah. She was obviously exhausted and needed rest. He only hoped that Khadgar saw the same and didn't send her off on another mission.

He saw that Khadgar and the council were in a discussion with members of the Silver Hand so Varick found an empty chair and waited. With sigh he leaned back and tried to make himself comfortable. Just as it seemed Khadgar's business with the Paladins was about done, a gnome in dark leather armor walked in and raced over to Varick. She handed over a scroll and whispered hurriedly.

With a frown, Varick opened the scroll to read it over. "That son of a bitch, "he growled quietly and gave orders to the Gnome, "Find out everything you can about what happened. Personnel, flight plans…"

The gnome saluted and then raced off. Varick stood up, crossed his arms and sent Khadgar a cold stare. As if the room suddenly grew cold, the mage shivered and then looked over where his bodyguard was standing.

Seeing this, the council went silent as Varick walked over, handed over the message to Khadgar and waited for him to read it. With a raised eyebrow, the mage opened the letter and read over it. A serious look fell over his face as he demanded, "Please tell me Nova didn't…"

"According to Delva, she did, "Varick answered.

"Give me a moment to see if I can contact her, "Khadgar said and then concentrated on trying to reach Novazul through the ring he gave her on Draenor. He then worriedly said, "I am unable to make contact. She most likely left the ring I gave her behind."

"Now why do you think she would do that, "Kalec drawled after having to hear the woman rant about being turned into a cat and asking the dragon if there was a way to prevent being polymorphed.

Modera spoke up and demanded, "Who are you talking about?"

Before Khadgar or Varick could think up an answer, it was Kalecgos that replied, "One of Khadgar's champions, Huntmaster Novazul."

"She just completed a series of emotionally and physically draining missions. She was supposed to take some time off but per King Anduin's request she left on the Skyfire for another mission, "Khadgar added tiredly.

"I was also informed that Greymane went along for the ride, "Varick growled and then added, "To make matters worse, Sylvanas has been sighted in the area where the Skyfire was heading. All contact with the airship has been lost. "

"Shit, "Modera simply said.

Khadgar crumpled the scroll with one hand and then moved as if to leave. It was Varick who stopped him by placing an arm in the mage's way. "Where do you think you are going?" the warrior demanded.

Khadgar just gave Varick an angry look and prepared to teleport. Varick stopped him again and said softly, "My team is already making arrangements and I'll be heading out within the hour. You're needed here."

Just then the Gnome rushed back in and pulled at Varick's pants leg. "Delva?" Varick looked down towards the female Gnome and then added when the gnome looked inquiringly towards the mages, "They know of the missing Skyfire."

The Gnome nodded and spoke in an unexpectedly rough voice, "A message from survivors of the Skyfire's crash has just been received. The do…Worgen have started rescue efforts."

Varick nodded once and said, "Tell the others and then continue as you were."

Delva gave a rough salute before leaving.

 **(Stormheim. A few hours later)**

Varick arrived at the Skyfire's crash site just as Gilnean forces were packing up the tents. He walked over to one of the soldiers and asked, "Any word on Huntmaster Novazul. She was last reported boarding the Skyfire for a special assignment for King Anduin.

One of the guards recognizing him from Dalaran answered, "I'd say. She same as took on the whole Forsaken fleet by herself she did. If the undead bitch queen hadn't already ran off, we'd a have her."

"That's Nova alright, "Varick said with a grin, "Where is the Huntmaster now?"

"Dunno, "the Worgen replied with a shrug, "From what I be hearing, a big messenger bird showed up and next we know the gal be riding off down that road."

Varick sighed as he looked in the direction the Worgen indicated; up pass some hot springs there seemed to be a well worn path. "Thanks, "Varick said as he turned to head out, "If you hear from her, tell her to get her blue tail back to Dalaran. Archmage Khadgar has been looking for her."

The Worgen nodded and waved as he returned to work. Varick sighed and activated his gnomish communicator as he headed towards his griffon. "Delva, "Varick said, "Tell Khadgar that Nova has gone off on some quest and I'm going to try following her. See if you can get my horse sent to..."

 **(A few days later)**

After verifying that she survived the crash, Varick found it was actually almost fun trying to catch up with the Huntmanster. The proving grounds were something he might actually go back to once things calm down a bit. But then there were the dragons. Nice enough as dragons go, but trying to get reasonable directions from a dragon is never easy. Then there was that talking tree that led him to find out that she basically got sent to and escaped Helheim, a place where only the unworthy dead should be sent. That was when he started to get seriously worried. Finally there was Greywatch.

Greymane was still in bed recovering from being shot by Sylvanas but from what he was told, the old wolf was rather proud of himself. Apparently the Worgen King struck a massive blow to the Warchief's personal plans. It took everything in him not to go in and confront the older male but if anyone would be able to see through Khadgar's illusion it would be Greymane. The old man not only would be able to recognize his voice with ease there was also his sense of smell. Most other Worgen didn't know the king's smell well enough but Greymane stood by his side in the throne room since the Cataclysm. Then there was the aura, for the lack of a better term, of Lo'Gosh that Worgen seem to instinctively sense. Most Worgen would not understand what they were sensing beyond that Varick was not someone to mess with, but Greymane would know. It was one of the reasons the old wolf was so loyal. Lo'Gosh was the ultimate Alpha Wolf.

Of course Novazul had left just an hour before Varick arrived. So he left his Stormwind Steed at Greywatch and borrowed a fresh mount to follow. It was late afternoon when he crossed the bridge leading to the Halls of Valor and the battle taking place there. The bright light of a paladin's attack could be seen among the demons as could a rain of fireballs. Varick let his horse free so that it could run to safety and then he drew his two long swords, once again he wish he dared to carry Shalamayne but these would do the job. Varick sliced and cut his way to where paladin was fighting.

When Varick finally made his way, he saw a Human woman in full paladin armor slam her shield into an Eredar. Not far from the paladin stood a male Worgen warlock and his imp sending streams of fire at a Vrykul. Both seemed unaware of the demonic Interrogator coming up from behind them. Varick roared as he raced over and cut the demon in half before the paladin or warlock could respond. Varick smirked at their surprised looks and said, "I'm looking for a friend. Dra…"

A familiar hiss interrupted the warrior as another demon turned to face a black and yellow warp stalker. Just as it was about to crush lizard with its giant club an arrow slammed into its eye. The demon roar/screamed in pain as its hand went up to the source of pain. Gezza then slammed into the demon's mid-section as a series of arrows struck the demon's chest. The monster was dead before it hit the ground. On a stone hand rail stood the Draenei he was looking for. Novazul tilted her head slightly seeing Varick in the distance. She then shook her head and waved in greeting. Varick stayed with the younger paladin and warlock to cover their backs as Novazul made her way over to them.

"Hey, Varick, "Nova called out when she got close enough to be heard, "Let's get up those stairs so we can talk."

Varick sent her a quick glare and nodded in agreement. "You two coming with us?" he asked the paladin and warlock.

The warlock sent the human woman a questioning look and it was her who answered, "We can thin 'em out on the way up."

It didn't take long for the four of them to reach the entrance to the Hall of Valor where a stormdrake and a strange looking Vrykul waited. There was also a Night Elf druid tending to the injuries of other fighters who had arrived to help fight off the Legion invasion.

"Ah Champion you bring more heroes to aid our fight against these Legion abominations, "the large Vrykul said with a smile.

"You know, Havi, if you just gave me the Aegis, "Novazul commented, "You wouldn't be having this problem."

Havi laughed and said, "Where would the honor or the fun be in that?"

"So it's true?"the paladin asked, "You have the Aegis of Aggramar! We need it to fight…"

"Yes, yes, yes, "the Vrykul waved off the paladin's demands, "But the Aegis must be earned! So far only two have proven themselves worthy of the final tests and luckily one of them is with you as we speak."

"What do I have to do next, "Novazul firmly asked.

 **To be continued…**

Guest Character Bios:

Karina and Karvin Darkwood are siblings from Darkshire. Karina being the elder had gone off to Stormwind to become a paladin as soon as she was of age only returning to Darkshire when word of her younger brother's disappearance reached her. Karvin is one of those unfortunate souls that got bit by the feral Worgen you see wondering around Duskwood and regained his humanity after being given that potion in Raven Hill but hasn't said a word since. He is constantly on a balancing act with not only with his bestial nature but also with his choice to study the Fel. Since reuniting, Karina has taken upon herself to help her brother and he in returns follows her on endless adventures.


	7. Chapter 7: The Reveal

**Note:** Some long overdue replies to some of the reviews. Sorry it took so long but life and all that...

 **Skadya:** About Greymane seeming power hungry. All kings are power hungry. They either want the power for personal gain or to better protect their people. Greymane is in a sense a king in exile and will desire power even more in order to get his homeland back. True he has his people but their homeland is no longer theirs and they are dependent on the good will of the Alliance more so than any other group. Whether this may make him go bad or not, is really up in the air in my opinion. So far he's doesn't seem to be doing too well. Hopefully that last fight between him and Slyvanas will help cool his head some.

As for how I write Novazul, well it just seems to me that a Draenei born on Draenor would be very different than one born on Argus. The older ones remember when the Draenei and Man'ari were one race, the Eredar. Some of the older Dreanei may even see the Man'ari as mislead brothers/sisters that only need to be brought back into the Light. The younger generation, or specifically Novazul, does not. She knows the history but to her that what it is: History. With almost constant battles in her adult life, she has more in common with the Dwarves, Humans, etc of Azeroth than she does with the older Draenei. This is especially true since she was a Rangari, or whatever Draenei rangers/hunters were called in the main timeline, so she has a grittier view than say a priest or mage that spent most of their time within the safe walls of a city. She also dislikes Velen just a little bit, since he seems to have lost his prophetic ability when the Orcs attacked the Draenei back in the day. He also has a habit that at the first hint of trouble to want to leave with his people in tow. If you don't believe me, back in Cata pre-launch he was in Stormwind and actually said he was considering leading his people away from Azeroth. When my spacegoat hunter heard that, she basically told Velen what he could do with that idea and that he could leave without her.

 **Zwerg:** Thanks for liking how I'm trying to cut out all the not-need-to-see-again stuff. I'm trying to stick to stuff that is going on in the background and during the time between missions. Stuff you wouldn't normally see in game but you know has to be happening. Also, dunno about you but I've gone through those zones so many times on alts its almost painful. Now with this in mind, I want to apologize some for this chapter. A good bit of it can be seen in-game but with a small change I thought was needed due to who was there.

 **Chapter Seven: The Reveal**

"Damn it, "Novazul sighed rubbing her forehead after hearing why Havi had to say, "So close but still two steps too slow. Varick. I assume you'll be going in with me?"

"As soon as you explain what the Void is going on, "Varick said with crossed arms.

"We're going as well, "the paladin stepped forward with the warlock a step behind her, "I'm Karina Darkwood and this is my brother Karvin."

"It looks like you two took sibling rivalry to an extreme, "the druid said as she walked over to them, "Excuse me but I couldn't' help but overhear. You have access to the Halls of Valor, hunter?"

"Yes and it wasn't easy, "the hunter sighed and then started introductions, "I'm Novazul, Huntmaster of the Unseen Path. Tall, dark and gumpy over there is Varick. He's one of Archmage Khadgar's men."

"Ah, now it makes more sense, "the druid commented with a smile. She then bowed as she introduced herself, "I am Isiorith of the Cenarion Circle. I came here with a small group that has since gone separate ways in search of means to fight the Legion. The Pillars of Creation among them. From what I've heard, you have already acquired at least one but at great cost."

Novazul's face paled at the memory of what happened in Val'Sharah but nodded as she said, "The Tears of Elune and the Hammer of Khaz'goroth are both currently in Dalaran. If we get the Aegis, that'll be three of the five we need. Unfortunately, there's a Vrykul called Skovald trying to claim the Aegis for himself."

"So that's why you haven't reported in, "Varick noted, "You've been playing catch up with this Skovald."

"I would hurry, "Havi spoke up, "The would be god-king has already entered the Halls of Valor. You may still win the Aegis first but only if you work together."

"You heard the man, "Novazul said looking at the group, "You certain you really want in on this fight?"

The Humans, Worgen and Night Elf all nodded. The Draenei then turned to Havi and said, "Open the gates."

"A great battle for a great champion. Yes, you are worthy, " said Havi as he walked away from the group. Then to their surprise, he transforms into a watcher with a flaming beard. The now revealed Odyn continued in a joyous voice, "Enter the Halls of Valor, Champion. The greatest glory awaits!"

 **(Later inside the Halls of Valor)**

As Skovald's remains were being dragged away, Isiorith took care of Karina's and Varick's more serious injuries as the other members of the team took care of their own minor bumps and bruises. As they were doing this, Odyn stepped down from his giant throne and said, "There is one final trial that awaits: me. Should you triumph, I will carve your names in these sacred halls myself and grant you a reward worthy of your valor."

"You have got to be kidding me, "the sitting Novazul muttered just loud enough for the group to hear. Gezza hissed tiredly as his mistress stood up. She reached into her pack to pull out and then toss the lizard a few dried mackerel strips which he ate greedily. She then turned to the rest of the group to see if they were up for this latest challenge. Varick was already up and ready, which was to be expected. The paladin was also ready and checking her shield to make certain nothing had come lose in the last fight. The warlock…was just there being creepy, so she figured he was alright. However, their healer seemed a bit tired. "Isiorith, do you need a break?"

"Just need few moments to replenish myself, "the druid said softly as she drank from her flask.

The paladin walked over to her brother and spoke softly to him as Varick walked over to Nova. "Now may not be a good time, "Varick said softly, "but you know Khadgar is going to have a fit when you get back to Dalaran."

"Thanks for the warning, "Novazul drawled as she crossed her arms, "I'll have you take the Aegis in for me so I can return to the lodge. I have a crap ton of work waiting…"

Varick took a firm hold of her arm and hissed, "Why are you doing this? I understand you are upset with the mage turning you into a cat but this goes beyond…"

"This has nothing with Khadgar turning me into a cat, "the woman said as she pulled her arm out of the warrior's grip, "I'm working my tail off to save this world! If you think that I'm going to just…"

"Champion, "Odyn called out, "Are you ready to face me?"

The hunter looked at the group as they moved into position. The druid stood up and took a tight grip of her staff as she nodded to indicate she was ready.

 **(A good few minutes into the fight)**

"Let us see if your wits are as sharp as your weapons! "Odyn called out as he cast a spell to place colored runes on the five fighters and the same runes lit up on the floor.

"Run to your matching rune!" Varick called out.

As they reached their matching rune, they were each transformed into Val'kyr. As they continued attacking it became very apparent that they were now stronger and faster than normal. They all used it to the best advantage. The spell didn't last long and when it faded, Varick was no longer among them. Instead there stood the former King Varian. It was the druid that first noticed, causing her to stumble over a healing spell at a critical moment. Just as the paladin was about to fall, a true Val'kyr flew down and carried her upward to one of the balconies.

"Damn, "Novazul hissed as she jumped out of the way of a spear. She took then glanced over to tell Varick to take over tanking duties and just then noticing his change of appearance. A choice Draenei word escaped her lips instead but she continued with the fight seeing that he was already working on keeping Odyn's attention on him. Instead she yelled at the druid, "Isiorith! Keep him alive or I'll damn well will kill you myself!"

That snapped the druid out of her shock and she nodded firmly in reply.

The fight continued until Odyn spoke up, "Enough! I…I yield! You are truly remarkable creatures. As promised, you will have your just reward." Odyn continued speaking as Novazul accepted the Aegis.

While this was going on Karina jumped off the balcony and raced over to the group. Seeing Varian, she quickly knelt down before him with a, "My King!"

"Wha…"Varian said slightly confused.

"Glamour spell fell off, "Novazul explained to the former king as she turned with Aegis in hand.

"You knew?! "the druid turned towards the Draenei, "How? Why keep this a secret?!"

"I was just following orders, "the hunter said as she held her hands up in the air as if in surrender, "I tried to get him to go back to Stormwind and let everyone know he survived, but noooo."

"And I still believe my decision was the best, "Varian growled, "This war with the Legion is not one to be won by standard tactics. An army would just be one big target and the one leading that army would be under constant attack. While I am dead, I can still able to assist Khadgar and my son as well as lead small team strikes. You must agree that multiple small strikes have proven way more affective against the Legion than one large army or do I need to remind you what happen to the army at Broken Shore."

"Not to bring up the other Elekk in the room, "the hunter said and looked directly at Varian, "What do you plan to do with them?"

"What do you mean? "the paladin asked.

"We don't really know you, "the Huntmaster said coldly, "Can you keep this a secret? Don't tell anyone? Not your family, not your friends and not our enemies when under torture?"

"Of course! You think I would betray…"Karina stepped over to the hunter to get into the Draenei's face.

"If I may offer a solution, "Odyn spoke up as if amused by the events before him. The group turned to the godlike Watcher, "I can vouch for all in this room. All are worthy of trust. If you are still concerned, I can empower their oaths to ensure that they will be kept."

"That will not be required, Lord Odyn, "Varian said with confidence, "If they say they will keep my secret, I trust that they will."

Novazul sent the former king a look that clearly showed her disagreement but she kept quiet. It was his secret after all.

The paladin turned, placed a fist on her chest and bowed, "By the Light I swear that I will tell no-one of what I learned this day."

The warlock huffed and placed fist to chest as he bowed as well.

The druid nodded once and also swore, "By the light of Elune and will of Cenarius, I will keep your secret.

"Thank you all, "Varian said with a nod. He then rubbed the back of his neck, "Now to figure out how to get another glamour…"

A frustrated Nova interrupted, "Just put on a full face helm. It might mess up your pretty hair but no one will see your face."

Everyone gave the hunter a slightly stunned look at her tone of voice.

"Sorry, "Novazul said with a softer voice, "I'm tired, I'm hungry and in a desperate need of a bath." Gezza hissed in agreement.

 **(Chamber of the Guardian)**

Odyn's ravens flew off as Nova turned to the druid, paladin and warlock. It was only fitting those who helped her get the blasted thing were there when she placed the Aegis on it pedestal and received their own rewards. Being the intelligent warp stalker, Gezza was currently resting up at the stables. Now she just had to get the blazes out of there before…

"Huntmaster Novazul, "Khadgar's stern voice rang through the room as the mage walked in and crossed his arm, "May I have a word with you?"

The three guests all looked at the famous (or infamous depending on opinion) Archmage and then looked at the hunter and back again. It was the druid that spoke up for the trio, "I think we all best be on our way. If you have need of me, I can be reached at the Dreamgrove."

"We'll be staying the night at Hero's Welcome, "the paladin spoke up not only for herself but for her mute brother. They all then hurried over to the teleporter.

As they left, Novazul sighed and then said, 'Can this wait until later? There is a meal, a bath and a bed waiting for me."

"Since I can't trust that you will not disappear, "the mage answered, "No."

"Whatever, "said the hunter, waving as she walked pass the mage.

"Where do you think you are going?"Khadgar moved to follow.

"Look I may run errands for you and you may technically be my commanding officer while we fight this war, "the hunter turned and angrily replied, 'But right now I don't care. I have already been lectured once on the way back here and I damn well don't need another. You chose me for this job because I can think for myself. It was my decision to follow King Anduin's request. It was my decision to keep an eye on Greymane when I found out that he was there. It was my decision to chase after that trice damned Aegis that happens to be one of the forsaken pillars that YOU insist that we need. If you don't like my decisions then you can damn well get someone else to do your dirty work because I quit!"

"Nova, "Khadgar said softly with a concerned look, "I didn't…"

"Not now, "the hunter growled and then once again turned to leave only to find herself blocked by a wall of arcane energy.

"Archmage, "Not bothering to turn, she said coldly, "Let. Me. Go."

"Not this time, "Khadgar said kindly but still firm, "I tried to give you the space you desire, hoping for a good time for us to talk...about us."

Novazul stiffened and still refused to turn to face the mage behind her. She did reply softly, "There is no 'us.' That has been made perfectly clear."

"I don't understand, "Khadgar took on an almost begging tone, "You know I don't care what race you are. You are a brave, intelligent and beautiful wo…"

"Stop!"Nova broke down as she crossed her arms and took a tight hold of her upper arms, "I don't need you to keep trying to be a father figure. I can't see you like that. Just can't."

Khadgar's eyes widened and then softened once more. With a gentle smile he walked over and took hold of the woman's shoulders. "I don't think you have to worry about that, my Dear "the man said, "What I feel for you is not that of a father. Please…look at me."

Novazul turned her body slightly and then her head to look at the mage. Khadgar used his hold on the woman to encourage her to turn completely around. "Now isn't this much better?"Khadgar stated with a smile. His eyes narrowed seeing someone appearing on the teleporter pad. He sighed and then asked, "Let me take us somewhere more private. Shall we?"

Nova closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. The arcane wall dropped at the same time the couple changed into a pair of energy balls that flew off.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: A Song

**Chapter 8:** **A** **Song**

Two balls of arcane energy flew in through the open window and when they landed, expanded into Khadgar and Novazul. The Draenei raised a hand to the side of her head and dizzily stumbled slightly. Khadgar took hold of her arms to prevent her from falling. "You must be exhausted, "the mage muttering the obvious. He then shook his head with a sigh, "Guess we're going to have to wait on that talk after all. Here, sit." The hunter sat down on the small sofa that Khadgar lead her to with a sigh. The mage then stepped back to conjure a pair of sweet rolls as his arcane servant floated in carrying a tea set. Placing the buns on one of the saucers on the tea tray, he said, "Here eat this until the real food arrives and by the time you are done eating a bath should be ready."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon, am I?"Novazul asked as Khadgar turned to see that the food was ordered.

"In your condition?" the mage said with a smirk, "Absolutely not. You are in no condition to be traveling, especially not via eagle or any other means that require flight. Word will be sent to your second in command."

As the arcane servant left the room, Novazul reached over to take hold of the mage's hand and pulled him down to sit next to her. "Let's get this talk out of the way, "she said. Seeing his surprised look, she explained, "After eating and bathing, I'll end up sleeping for days."

"And then you'll be called away on another mission, "Khadgar sighed, "Very well. I'll start. I thought it was clear that I was not in control of myself when I said you should find someone of you own kind."

"I know, "Novazul said as she closed her eyes and leaned into the sofa's corner, "You were being mind controlled when we started kissing and…"

"Wait, "Khadgar interrupted with a raised hand. He closed his eyes and added, "That's why you were acting so distant. You thought I was being mind controlled when I kissed you? That's not…"

Nova looked away and said, "You don't even remember what happened. Of course you were being mind controlled."

"Because I was drunk, "the mage said rather loudly. He then calmed down and added rather shamefully, "Ahhh, I'm bit of a lightweight when it comes to drinking. I normally don't indulge more than a glass or two since intoxication often comes with a marked loss of control. Not a good mix for a mage, all things considered. But that night I had more than a few pints by the time you walked into the tavern with your men. It was a special occasion after all. A victory party none the less. I knew I should have stopped but when that one more drink ended up in my hand, I figured why not. The potion did not cause that but it may have strengthened the effects. And from what the spell revealed, the mind control didn't start until after we started…well…" The mage actually blushed slightly.

Just then something clicked in the woman's mind. With a thoughtful look, Novazul asked with a raised brow, "Khadgar, have you ever…"

She tilted her head when the Kadgar's embarrassed cough interrupted her. "With all things considered..."Khadgar started and then sighed, "Even before I was cursed, I was required to spend most of my time at my studies and after I was cursed, no one that I might have had an attraction to would have wanted a man as old as I appeared. Most saw me as a father or even grandfather like figure even though I haven't even reached my second decade yet. I still rather surprised at all the… humph...attention I've been receiving lately."

Novazul turned slightly to looked directly into Khadgar's eyes and asked, "What do you want from me? I need to know. No flirting, no jokes."

"A chance, "Khadgar replied with a completely open look, "To be more than a friend or your commanding officer. I never thought you might have an interest in an old man like me…"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"The woman replied smartly and then asked, "What did happen? I know it had to have been more than just some grooming and some new robes."

"Well that and a little help from A'dal mixed with some help from a draconian friend, "Khadgar replied not getting into details, "but that is besides the point. I care very deeply for you, more than a friend and more than I should as your commanding officer. Definitely NOT in the way a father would for his daughter."

Novazul smirked as she reached over and started to run her fingers through the mage's white hair. At his surprised look she said, "I don't know. My mother always wanted me to meet a nice blacksmith. Now about that bath..."

 **(a week later)**

 _The fire-bird knows your anger  
And the fire-bird feels your fear.  
For your passions will attract her  
And your feelings draw her near.  
But hate and fear and fury  
Only make her flame and fly.  
You must rule your heart, fire mage  
Or by her bright wings you die!_

 _Now the cold-drake lives in silence  
And he feeds on dark despair  
Where the shadows fall the bleakest  
You will find the cold-drake there.  
For he seeks to chill your spirit  
And lure you down to death.  
Learn to rule your soul, frost mage  
Ere you dare the cold-drakes breath!_

 _The Arcane is a creature  
With a soul both old and wise  
You must never think to fool him.  
For he sees through all disguise  
If you seek to call the Arcane  
All your secrets he shall plumb  
So be certain you are worthy  
Or the Arcane will not come!_

 _Your own heart you must conquer  
If the fire-bird you would call  
You must know the dark within you  
Ere you seek the cold-drake's hall.  
Here is a better read, young mage  
Than those books upon your shelf  
If you seek to master magic,  
You must master first yourself._

Khadgar sipped his coffee as the bard finished the song. He couldn't help be pulled away from the maps and notes scattered across his table, when that particular song started to play. He never heard it before and the melody behind the lyrics brought forth by both harp and guitar were rather unique. Considering the location, rather fitting in his mind to say the least. The mage signed as he turned back to the table and ignored the tiny bit of concern eating the way at the back of his heart. It has been two days since he asked Novazul to take the Tears of Elune with her to the lodge. He had a theory that the Tear of Elune could awaken the Light's Heart. Khadgar took another sip of his coffee as he remembered the look the hunter gave him when he handed over the jewel. No doubt she was reminded of the cost that was paid in acquiring that particular pillar, but all she said was, "So you want me to take a very powerful holy artifact and touch it to another potentially powerful artifact. What could possibly go wrong?"

He didn't want to send her away, but the war against the Legion waited on no one. Especially not for battle-scarred veterans, who were unsure where to go next with their relationship. Well at least Novazul had no doubts; she wanted to pursue a rather romantic relationship with him. Not wanting any more confusion or miscommunication between them, she made that perfectly clear. He did as well, but there was always the old fear of disappointing her. Even though year wise he really wasn't that old, only in his forties. A mage of his power could live for more than a century, maybe two if he plays his cards right. But she was still rather young for her race and would remain young long after he was dead and dust. He snorted at himself, remembering her comment about in their lines of work either of them could die tomorrow.

"Here you are, "said Kalec in an exasperated voice bringing Khadgar out of his thoughts. The dragon in half-elf form sat down across from the human, "Modera has everyone looking all over for you."

"I know, "Khadar replied with half shrug, "That's why I'm hiding here. She wants all of us to concentrate on improving Dalaran's defenses. A worthy cause, but not one that requires all of us and I would be better suited working on determining what we need to do once we get a foothold in Suramar. The last pillar is there. I can feel it."

Kalec took a menu from the server he waived over as he replied, "Shouldn't the Huntmaster or Greymane be here if you planning our next offensive? Where's Varick? He seems to have a good sense of military strategy."

"After what he did in Stormheim, I wouldn't trust Greymane to take out my trash, "replied Khadgar rather coldly, "He risked a good portion of Azeroth defenses over a grudge match with Sylvannas. He lost the Alliance its airship and he nearly got Novazul killed. Now I'm hearing rumors that he is questioning King Andiun's ability to rule. My guess it's because the King would rather concentrate on fighting the real enemy than continue the endless squabble with the Horde."

"I think its time to cut you off from the coffee, "Kalec said with a smirk, "You're starting to rant." The dragon then proceeded to place his own order as Khadgar glared at him. Once the server walked away, Khadgar replied, "As for Novazul and Varick, Nova is on a small but possible critical mission. Varick is in Stormwind…delivering a message for me."

"So he's visiting his son,"Kalec replied without blinking and then added, "I know who he really is, Khadgar A simple glamour spell won't fool me. Well...not anymore anyways."

The archmage sighed and then said, "I'm hoping his son will convince him to reveal himself. Even if he doesn't want...his old job, we could still use him as a military leader."

"Could we?"Kalec replied, "It appears to me that we won't defeat the Legion using conventional tactics. That was proven at the Broken Shore. I feel if he thought that we would be better off with him leading the armies, he wouldn't hesitate to step forward without his mask. I don't know if you noticed, but we have been doing better without a large army leading the offensive. These small, hit and run missions however are proving effective. We have been able to limit the Legion to this one group of islands and are slowly forcing them back. Once we take Suramar and get those elves on our side, we can then head back to the Broken Shore and push 'em back through the portals they came…"

Just then Emmarel Shadewarden runs in looking frantically around and then sees Khadgar. She races over and says, "Archmages, the Huntmaster!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Note: The song is based heavily on the song 'Advice to Young Magicians' from the Mercedes Lackey fantasy books. You used to be able to purchase actual song from the Firebirdarts website, but not sure if they still stock them. 'Advice to Young Magicians' and other Lackey songs can be heard on Youtube, if interested.**


	9. Chapter 9: Coma

**Chapter 9: Coma**

Khadgar sighed as he placed the pale blue hand he was holding onto Nova's waist. Laying as she was, he could almost fool himself thinking she was only sleeping. This was entirely his fault. Every horrendous thing that has happened to her since teaming up at the portal to Draenor was his fault. What was he thinking?! That after all that she survived, a simple experiment on his behalf would be nothing?

Varick walked up quietly and placed a hand on the mage's shoulder as he said, "It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is, "Khadgar insisted not bothering to look away from the woman, "I asked her to do it. It's my job after all. Send her off into danger while I stay here safe as a bug in a rug in Dalaran. I should have never have asked that she keep the Light's Heart at Trueshot Lodge to begin with. I should have…""

"That's enough Khadgar, "Varick growled, "Blaming yourself will not help her. Finding a cure will. The healer's are stumped, saying there is nothing physically wrong with her but she remains in a coma. So what do you plan to do about it?"

Khadgar closed his eyes for a few seconds and then sighed, "You're right. I'll start researching for a possible cure. There has got to be something in Dalaran's libraries that can help."

As the mage stood up, Varick stepped back and added, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on her for awhile. If I have to leave I'm certain our druid friend over there will be happy to pass the word if she wakes."

In a tub next to Novazul's bed, a druid stuck in the form of a sea lion snorted. "Not like I have anything else to do."

 **(The next day)**

An exhausted looking Khadgar was dragged by his ear into the counsel hall by Archmage Modera, who insisted that he stop whatever pet project he was on and work on the serious matter of Dalaran's defenses. He didn't get the chance to explain that he was working on a possible cure for the Huntmaster and just as when he was about to give Modera a piece of his mind, the sound of Draenei hooves walking into the hall made him look towards the entrance with hope. Hope that proven true, for none other than Novazul walked into the room.

"You live!, "Khadgar exclaimed as he hurried over to take hold of the hunter's upper arms,"Your champions came to me after they failed to rouse you at your order hall. We brought you here and put you in the infirmary. What happened?"

Novazul closed her eyes briefly as she considered her words and then said, "The Naaru, Xe'ra, pulled me into her mind to speak with me. She described how Sargeras defeated the Titans eons ago. Only the Army of the Light is preventing him and his Burning Legion from fully taking over this universe but they are now in trouble on Argus. They need not only our help but Illiadan as well."

"Dead? The titans are dead?" Khadgar exclaimed and then took a few moments to consider. He then answered his own questions, "It explains so much, yet I cannot help but feel an overwhelming sense of sadness. We have been on our own all along. Our gods killed before we were born. As for the Army of the Light and Illidan. I am at a loss. I have never felt so powerless."

The archmage turned to look at the other stunned members of the counsel and said, "Illiadan is dead and the Golden Army fights an endless war in our name from across the cosmos. I...I need a moment, Nova. This is too much bad news for an old man to bear."

Nova suddenly gasps in pain as she takes hold of her head and falls to her knees. Heard only by her, the Naruu Xe'Ra's voice rings in Nova's head, " The pain will subside, champion. You now carry my mark, and through it I am able to see and feel as you do. Return to me when you are able. We have much to do."

"Nova! Are you alright? Should you even be out of bed?"Khadgar worriedly queried as he moved to help the Draenei stand

The Dreanei sighed and gave the mage a small hug, "I'll be find…just need to get my bearings. Has anything else happened while I was out?"

It was Kalecgos that replied, "One of our newest Archmages was able to acquire the water pillar as well as some unique allies."

"So only one more pillar to go…"the hunter sighed and then more strongly asked, "Any ideas as to where to find it?"

"No, "Khadgar answered and then stood tall as he crossed his arms, "Even if there was a clue, it would not be you who would be investigating it. You just woke up from a coma. If you think I'm going…"

"Huntmaster, "Kalec quickly interrupted, "We'll inform you of any new developments. Until then, why not rest and perhaps check on your people?"

Nova raised an eyebrow and then nodded, "I should at least go report in to let my second know that I'm still alive."

"If you don't mind, "Khadgar added, "I'll go with you. There's something I wanted to look into in Highmountain anyways."

Nova smiled and nodded, "I would like the company."

"Archmage Kha…"Modera started only to be silenced by a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to glare at the dragon in Half-Elf form as Kalec said, "Good, we'll hold down the fort here and let you know if we find anything about the final pillar."

The Archmage and the Huntmaster left the building, with Khadgar keeping close to Novazul. Once the pair were gone, Kalec removed the hold he had on Modera's shoulder and the female Archmage turned to demand, "What the Void was that for?! He should be here working on defenses or plans not wasting precious time…"

"You have not been paying attention, "Kalecgos said using a tone of voice he hasn't used since he lost the Aspect mantle, "You pulled him away from research that was aimed towards bringing back a valued leader in our forces who just so happens to be someone he deeply cares for. You asked a man who has given up everything, even his actual youth in protection of this world to skip spending a little bit of time with that same someone who has been in the infirmary unconscious for three days. Let him see that she is healthy and safe so then he can fully focus on what needs to be done. Plus, let the man have a little bit of joy in his life. With way things are going, he may not have another chance."

 **(A few weeks later)**

"Varick!"a female voice called out as the warrior was walking pass the purple tower, "I would have a word with you!"

With a raised eyebrow, the dark haired male turned and looked up the steps to see Archmage Modera standing with her arms crossed. The man sighed, wondering what did Khadgar do this time. It seemed that every time that crazy mage did something others might consider wrong or weird, he would disappear and his loyal 'bodyguard' would take the heat. Knowing there was no point in avoiding the inevitable; Varick waved to indicate he heard her and started up the stairs. Once he got within a reasonable distance he asked, "Archmage, is there something I can help you with?"

"I want to talk to you about the Huntmaster, "Modera explained, "How well do you know her?"

Varick had to fight off the smirk that threatened to appear hearing those words. So, Novazul has gotten the attention of the other Archmages…I wonder how. The man shrugged and said, "I first met her just before expeditions to Northrend to investigate the Arthas' return. Since then I crossed paths with her regularly enough. She always seems to be on the front lines, running errands for the Alliance and its allies. If you want to know more about her, you might want to talk to the men and women who served under her on Draenor. She was the Commander of the Alliance forces, only Khadgar, dranei guy and the King had higher rank."

"I don't need to know her military service record, "the mage sighed, "I need to know about her. What kind of person is she? Could she have an alternative motive spending so much time with a member of the council? Does she blindly follow Vellen…"

"Stop right there, "Varick said in a tone of voice that could have been easily mistaken for a royal order by King Varian, "Huntmaster Novazul is one of the bravest and most honorable persons I've had the honor to have worked with. If she has any faults it's her decided lack of self preservation when it comes to serving the Alliance and her ability to hold a grudge." Varick paused for a moment and then added, "Anything else I know about her is private. Want to know about Novazul, ask her directly but be warned; she can be brutally honest. Now if you would excuse me…"

Modera eased up her stance and lowered her arms as she said, "All I want to know is what I'm seeing between her and Khadgar real? She's known the Archmage for years and now they start courting? I…"

It finally dawned on Varick that the mage was just looking out for a friend. The warrior smirked and said, "They may have just started courting, but from what I understand, they been rather fond of each other since they first met in Shattrah. They even got rather…ugh…close during their time on Draenor. It was mainly Khadgar's concerns about his physical age and their respective duties that kept them apart."

Just then a bright light and a thunderous boom came from within the tower. The Archmage and warrior ran in to investigate to see a large arcane orb floating in the middle of the hall. "I'll find Khadgar, "Varick immediately said as he turned to leave. Modera nodded and started belting out orders to secure the area.

 **(Suramar)**

"I can't believe you actually poked that thing, "Varick said as he followed Novazul as she tracked the magical trail left behind by a Nightfallen Elf.

"Someone had to do it, "Nova mumbled her reply as she had Gezza sniff around, "The council was taking too long and Khadgar's suggestion seemed the most immediate. Besides I'm always the one stuck poking, shaking or kicking the whatever dangerous thing that shows up."

"And you nearly gave the poor guy a heart attack when you did, "Varick pointed out as he looked around carefully, "He's still blaming himself for putting you in that coma."

"Khadgar did not put me into a coma, "Nova sighed as Gezza returned. She then muttered angrily, "It was a crazy Naaru."

"He still blames himself and you know that's why he asked that I go along, "Varick pointed out and then added, "If it was me, I would have ordered you restricted to Dalaran."

Nova gave her partner a look that spoke volumes. For the week following her recovery from her visitation with the ancient Naaru, Khadgar had been trying his best to keep her out of the field but with no luck. The lack of official assignments enabled the Huntmaster's search for Illidan. Watching how Illidan turned to Fel energies to fight the Legion was sobering. It vaguely reminded her of her own path. Borderline self exile from the Draenei, anger at Prophet Vellen, fighting a war that she had little hope of winning…the main difference between Illidan and herself was the fact that the one she cared for returned those feelings where the woman that Illidan loved preferred his brother. Where she now had someone to lose if they fail, he sacrificed everything when he didn't have that much left to lose. Nova frowned and then said, "Varian, promise me if I ever fall to the Fel…"

The warrior next to her stiffened and then nodded as he said, "I'll see that your death is quick and painless. I ask the same of you, agreed?"

"Agreed, "Novazul said with a single nod.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
